thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
George Grain
George Grain is owned by YFS. Info Name: George Grain Gender: Male District: 11 Age: 18 Weapon: Sickle, 'Sword, 'Scythe Appearance: George has bluish eyes and dark skin, stands around 6'5, has large muscles in his arms and legs, and has shaggy black hair. Strengths/skills: He has immense strength from hard physical labor, he is very tough, withstanding a lot of damage, has great weaponry and fighting skills, and will work his hardest to come out on top. Weakness(es): He is too heavy to climb, to big to hide, and he is not the fastest. Personality: George believes in hard work and vigilance. He will stick with something until he can finish it, and when he does, he will normally move on to another thing to get done. He is a hard worker and won't let anything distract him from his goals. He doesn't like people who cheat, saying they did it wrong and should have done it the way he did it. Backstory/History: George Grain was brought up in a harsh family keen on working to live. From dusk till dawn he was at the harvest, pulling in stuff, carrying heavy bags of grain, getting pushed to his physical limit on a daily basis. ' '"C'mon George, these veggies need to be uprooted." his harsh father said, as George groaned, ripping up the beats and tossing them into the bin. Today was a special day... it was when he got to meet his long lost friend. "George!" someone familiar said. "Sassafrass!" George replied. The girl who was reaped a while ago, and came out as victor. She had just gotten back from the victory tour. "You were amazing in the games." George said. "Please don't mention them George..." Sassafrass said. George knew she killed two people in those games. Once in the middle, and then in the finale. George remembered just well how the final fight was a gruesome one. "But, your back! And now you won't have to work so hard. You and your family won't be in danger of starving and you can rest in the luxurious victor village!" George said. Sassafrass nodded. "I guess your right. How about we celebrate in my new home?". So George sneaked away with Sassafrass to her new home, where the fridge was stocked full of food and drinks. "Your 18 now. Just one more year and maybe you can move in without fear of reaping!" Sassafrass said. "I hope so" George replied. After popping off the bottle of some soda, the two clinked glasses and drank. "So, how's it been while I was gone?" Sassafrass asked. "A lot harder. After Trey died in the games, people have been having memorials everywhere. But, you came back, alive." George said. "Trey..." Sassafrass said, trailing off. "He was just 13. I didn't take much note of him, as he stayed out of everyone's way and tried to work on his weaknesses. Although he scored a 6, he managed to make it out of the bloodbath. I was hoping he would make it... until I saw his head roll on the ground. That's when I avenged him shortly after..." Sassafrass said sadly. George didn't know Trey much, but by the way he acted in the games, George concluded he was just an innocent pulled into a sick twisted game to have 20-1 odds and for his life to be betted on for the pleasure of the capitol. George left Sassafrass to go back to his harvest, and worked until the sun set. When he got home, his mom had grilled some pork, and his sister was boasting. Lucky her, she was 20, out of the reapings. "I think today was a good day. I picked a lot of vegetables, but when I picked the biggest tomato, my boss gave me a large share of money." she boasted. "Nice achievement Laurie. How about you George?" his father asked. "I worked hard and picked more than others." George said simply. "Guess that's an accomplishment. Ivan says you walked out of work today without any permission. Do explain why you did and why you lied." his father said, his voice louder. "I went to see Sassafrass." George replied. "She's too good for you anyways." Laurie said. "Oh really? Go outside, now. Now George!" his dad ordered. George went outside, and his father brandished a riding crop. 5 lashes, one left a scar on his calf. "Let that be a lesson. That work is more important than some stupid friend of yours. I don't care if she won the hunger games. She gets to be a lazy victor now and will get fat and die before you even reach 30." his dad yelled. George awoke the next morning, full of fury. "George, you dumbass! You don't cut them crops!" his boss, Ivan, said. Thats when George punched Ivan. "Stand up you scrawny, lazy, inconsiderate jerk!" George said. Ivan got up in fury, punching at George who blocked it with his arm before elbowing Ivan in the jaw. He then turned and kicked Ivan in the femur, before bringing his head onto George's knee, knocking him out. "You are now dismissed to go home." George said to his co-workers, who watched in silence. George didn't care about his job, no one called Sassafrass stupid, lazy or fat. She went through a traumatic event. "George. I heard you got fired! Get outside!" his dad said, but George had had enough. When his father tried to hit him with a riding crop, George turned and wrenched it out of his dad's hand. Unlike Ivan, his father was very much built, and George knew he had a challenge. "Now son! You've got me PISSED." his dad hissed, before striking the arm of George. George punched back, landing it on his dad's torso. His dad kicked his hip, causing George to sway off balance. George punched his dads exposed ribs, before trying to elbow his dad in the jaw, but his dad ducked and shoulder slammed George to the ground. "Never disrespect me, boy!" his dad said, pinning George down. But, George knew what to do. "Good by, Father!" he said, headbutting his dad. After knocking him out, he ran away, knowing he was an enemy, ran and ran until he could run no more. He found himself in the victor's village. "Sassafrass!" he said running in. She was sitting there, reading, when he knew what was happening. ' '"George..." Sassafrass started, but George knew what had happened. "You cheated! You stuffed food in your pockets from breakfast before the games! That's why you had so much food! I can't believe it!" George said. "George... please..." Sassafrass tried to begin, but it was too late. George had his hands grasped on her throat. "Maybe my dad was right." he said, ignoring Sassafrasses choking sounds. George realeased his grip, and stormed off. He took refuge in an abandoned shack, knowing the reapings were tomorrow. He knew he had to avoid his infuraited dad and his stupid boss. He slept a bitter sleep, with bad dreams on the hard floor. He went to the reaping, knowing he had to hide in the crowd. Knowing what his fate would be if his dad found him. However, his thoughts were interrupted when someone nudged him up to the stage. He had been reaped. Token: Old string Height: 6'5 Fears: His dad's wrath Alliance: No one Trivia Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Reaped